Little Red
by Shadowkissed2321
Summary: The time has come for Little Ginny Weasley to finally go to Hogwarts, this is her story.


_August 11th, 3:05PM._

 _Dear diary_

 _Today's the day! It's my 11th birthday and my acceptance letter to Hogwarts finally came! I still remember the looks of pride that my parents gave me when I ran to them to show them my letter, I was so existed, I read it ten times! I'm not surprised though of course, I always knew I'd get in. I come from a long line of pureblood witch's and wizard's, and all have been Gryffindor._

 _Oh! My names Ginny by the way, Ginevra Molly Weasley to be precise, but I normally just use my nickname. Ginevre is such an odd name! Only my very best friend use it, or they would if I had any... if anyone else dares I'll hex them! so help me... you don't want to be on the bad side of me, I may be small but I can sure give as good as I get, something my idiotic brother Ron knows all too well. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! All my brother go there, even my parents went there when they were my age, I can't say I care all that much which house I get into, as long as I get to walk those halls as all those have before me and learn about magic it'll be a dream come true!_

 _Being the youngest and only daughter of seven children, I'm pretty much free to do as I please, no pressure, haha. Our parents love us all of course, their very caring parents... well, assuming they even know I'm there, not that it's so bad being invisible mind, quite the contrary it can be so useful! You would be surprised what a girl can get away with when no one even notices your presence and when they do, your far too innocent to ever put spiders in your brother's bed, hehe... Don't tell the twins, watching their looks of bewilderment was hilarious! I fear what they may do though if they ever found out, they aren't the tricksters of the family for nothing._

 _You know the saying, the only person you can rely on truly next to yourself is one of your own, family is the only important thing, something mum always takes care to remind us. Anyways, I must go to sleep know, It's only a few months till September and then to Hogwarts I go!_

 _Till then my faithful diary._

 _Ginny. x_

 _~~~~~~*c_

August 31st, 9:30.

Today mum and dad took me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies! We got all my books, some quills, a pewter cauldron, a fresh supply of potion ingredients, new robes! I really wanted a new pet owl as well... they can be very handy and gosh are they adorable but mum and dad don't have enough money... it's okay, I'll find a way to save up for one myself, somehow.

naturally we left the best till last, there was only one thing left to get... the thing I'd been looking forward to since the first day I received my letter, my very own wand! I'm finally going to get my wand from Ollivanders, the best wand shop in the world! The time of a young witch or wizard first wand is practically a birthright, your wand not only marks the day of which your officially accepted into the magical community but also your very best friend and companion.

I was so nervous... all the time I just kept thinking 'what if none of the wands like me?' after all, mum always said it was the wand that chose the wizard not the wizard who chooses the wand, mums really smart like that.

Finally, we were in and I was face to face with Ollivander himself... he had white hair, dark twinkling eyes and a huge grin spread across his face. To be honest he kinda gave me the creeps but I was far to excited to care all that much. Time dragged on and with each wand I tried, my spirits got lower and lower... I tried five different wands, five! I couldn't believe it... I truly felt depressed at that point. I was right after all it seemed...none of them wanted a normal nobody of a witch like me, what did I expect?

suddenly, just as I had given up hope and was about to leave, Mr Ollivander chuckled and handed me a new wand far from the back of the shop, grinning as he spoke "I have a good feeling about this one my dear, well what are you waiting for? Give it a wave.", at first nothing happened... then suddenly my arm got all warm, tingling all over from sudden intense power. The room shock as bright green and silver sparks flew out from the tip of the wand. yes!

Turning to my mum with a huge smile, she hugged me close as Ollivander chuckled "12 1/2 inch's, Holly wood, a phoenix feather core and slightly springy... hmm how curious... and your fifth try no doubt!... how curious indeed..." Ollivander's eyes sparkled but I was too distracted admiring my new friend...It was a beautiful shiny jet black colour with spiral one forth the way up, at the end of the spirals there were lines that intersected one another, I loved it! I couldn't stop grinning like a mad woman, as soon as I got home I ran to show the twins and they congratulated me, talk of going into the prankster business together alive until mum came in shooing them away.

Eventually, it was bed time, but as hard as I tried I tossed and turned, I couldn't help but be restless... Tomorrow's the day... I'm going to Hogwarts... I'm really going to Hogwarts! I simply can't wait to get to there and start all my classes!

With my wand by my side... nothing and no one will stand in my way! A soft smile played on my lips as I fell into unconsciousness, dreaming of what adventures tomorrow would offer, what challenges life would throw at me... And I just knew... That no matter what, I was going to have the best time of my life! Yes, this was my year.

~~~~~~*c

September 1st, 9:30.

I'm finally actually going to Hogwarts! The journey was easy enough, I knew all this from all the times I had watched my brothers go, so as soon as we had made it through the wall of platform 9 3/4's I said goodbye to my parents and followed Ron, Fred, Goerge and Percy as they went to load up their trunks, leaving my own to them as I left to wonder the train.

The train seemed to stretch on for miles... floor red carpeted and silver walls, in some ways it was a little like a cage but a very fancy one that made you feel so at home you'd never want to leave... not that I hated trains, I just never quite trusted them. My dad was all about the muggles, my brothers and mother being indifferent really... I was so different to the rest of my family, at time's, I wondered if I wasn't adopted or picked up by mistake. While I had no reason to hate muggles or even other people for that matter, nothing stopped me from mistrusting them or being weary.

I found an empty compartment far away from my brothers, here I was alone, I could let the innocent mask fade away and just be myself for a little while... sigh, what a relieve. It felt so good just to relax and not worry about what others were thinking, to let appearances drop if only for a second... and so it was a shame and much annoyance when my peaceful empty compartment was suddenly ruined as the door slid open to reveal five second years.

Pretending to be asleep, I quietly observed the newcomers. At first glance, I easily picked up on three of the people's beauty... one had light messed blond hair, pale skin and a face that looked as though it was hand carved by Hephaestus or maybe was the love child of Aphrodite herself. Lean and silently deadly, he was the picture of attractive. naturally I knew this boy, not personally but I knew of him and the stories I had heard... His father and mine being sworn enemies. He wasn't the sort my parents would jump with joy to know I was hanging out with or associating with, not that I cared much. Who was I to judge the lad on his family, it wasn't as if mine was perfect and they were just stories, I preferred to live my life through my own experiences and not that of others.

I could tell just by observing the blonde and raven haired boy, that they were close friends. Joking all the way up till they spotted me and fell silent. I focused on making my breathing slow, even as tho I really was in slumber. I expected them to walk out as soon as they saw me, surely mr hot, blond and fabulous recognised me and should be spitting and cursing the very chair I sat on... but to my surprised they quietly sat down, keeping their voices low as not to wake me. I could use this to my advantage, collecting more information by observation. I picked up their names fast, Draco Maloy obviously being the most handsome by far, his best friend Blaise Zabini a very close second with his dark features and chocolate swirl eyes. It was nice to see some of the stories I had heard at least, weren't lacking when it came to the Hogwarts boys.

across from them sat the only girl of the group, Her light skin flawless. I wasn't too surprised to see a girl like her running with a group like this, she was the type... Beautiful people have to stick together, ah my mind and its sarcastic thoughts, haha. Her light brown hair was styled very messy but in a neat fashioned way, one she pulled off again, flawlessly. Beside her on either side sat a large built black haired boy, with beady dark eyes to match; On the other an equally big built boy with dark brown hair, his eyes lighter than his friends but no less fishy. I learnt their names were, Pansy Perkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"So Draco, what did you do over the summer?" Blaise smirked as I watched him mess up his friends hair, seemingly a sign of their close bond... I was sure if anyone else had tried, they would find themselves lacking said hand. "Sigh, oh you know... dealing with fathers nonsense once again. I wish mother would open her eyes once in awhile, the man's crazy I swear." wait, so daddy's boy Malfoy...wasn't a daddy's boy after all? Well, this would be amusing news I'm sure would come in use later on... probably best to keep listening and see what else the idiots would spill before I'm found out.

"Goyle! So help me if you touch my leg again, I'm hexing you."

"Awe come on pans, when are you going to give in and say yes to me... I'll give you anything your heart desires you know." I couldn't help the sarcastic thoughts running through my head, oh yea... and by hearts desire, he means he will maybe buy you the odd thing to shut your trap so he can get some. I was beginning to quite like this girl, she seemed to have some sense.

"Aye Greg, want to go see where the trolly lady's at? I'm hungry." I watched as the two boys got up to leave, the others chuckling good-naturedly, well... except for pansy of course, she just rolled her eyes and admired her fancy black nail polish job. Draco smirking as they left, mutter to Blaise "their always hungry those too, I wouldn't be surprised if they ate out the poor lady's whole cart." Blaise's laughed, throwing a scrolled up paper ball at their heads, it hitting it's mark perfectly. "Get us some frogs will ya, haha."

I didn't actually notice when my fake sleep become real, the sounds of their chatter quietening as I slipped into dreams of chocolate frogs, the odd group of friends I was with and of course, hogwarts. Oh how the time passed.

"Shall we wake her? We'll be arriving soon."

"Good idea, pansy you do it. you're a girl."

"Why should I do it because I am a girl? Make crabbe or Goyle do it."

I stirred slightly as Blaise huffed, growing irritated.

"Oh step aside you morons! I'll do it then, seeing as you're all acting like a bunch of hufflepuffs."

There were outraged objects as I felt someone gently shake me, my eyes fluttered open my mind groggy and still half asleep... Focusing after a few minutes, I found myself faced with a part of silver eyes. I found myself trapped, my heart starting to race wildly. what the fuck? I knew without looking, my face was as red as a tomato as the others laughed. "awe Draco, you scared the poor girl! And another one bites the dust under the all mighty good looks of a Malfoy, haha." Stepping away Draco glared at his friend, turning back to me with a look of mild curiosity. Yes, he knew exactly who I was, I could read it all over his face when suddenly he smirked, I am pretty sure I just died and went to heaven... not that I'll ever let him know that. Briskly I stood up, glaring at the Slytherins. Then I noticed that they were all dressed and ready in their school robes "Oh shit! I need to get dressed!" Quickly without a second look back, I ran from the room in a panic. My first day and already I was running late, figures.

When I finally found my things, it was just about time to get off. This was it... Children poured out into the station, upon getting out we were met by the groundskeeper, I knew this must be Hagrid. My brother and his famous friend potter spoke highly of the half-giant. That was, of course, learnt through sneaking in on their conversations. All summer I had snuck around following them, the idiots had put it down to me having an adorable crush on Harry but frankly, I couldn't care less about the guy. I just wanted to know everything about hogwarts.

"now listen up, sir Dumbledore sent me to get ya all, follow me! This way, this way now!" Hagrid took us to the castle on some boats with little lantern, cool aye! The water was cold to touch, a few of the children dipping their hands in much to the protest of the groundkeeper. Once we got to land, we met with one of the professors, this one very stern looking introduced herself as professor McGonagall Th, her hair tied into a neat bun with black witch hat upon her head. I hide a small amused smirk at the faces of some of my fellow students, they looked as though they were shitting themselves.

Before we were allowed to walk in, professor McGonagall had a few words for us "You will wait until I call your name and then one by one, you will walk up and sit on the stool I have provided for you. I will then lay a hat upon your head and you will await your chosen house. Afterwards, you will go quickly and respectively to your house table, am I understood?" A chorus of "yes Ma'am's" and "yeses" could be hard from the small group, I remained quiet seeing no reason to confirm that I understood. A child would get this.

Then the doors were opened, and here came the sorting hat cemetery... I felt so sick I thought I was going to puke... even still though, I was half amused. Some way to make friends that would be! 'Hi! I just met you and I know I've just covered you with my breakfast, but wanna be friends!?'...yea... not the best way in the slightest. Swallowing, I gripped my new robes and watched as the magical hat that would soon decide my fate, started to sing.

A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
And Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

The whole place went up in cheers, before being silenced by the headmaster. As predicted, small stool stood up front. After hours of waiting, I was one of the last to be called. which I can tell you did nothing to help my nerves! Gulping as my name was called my name was called, I took a deep breath and walked out in front of a thousand eyes... all to know where I belonged. The whole room suddenly went silent, awaiting my fate.

I slowly made my way up to the front and sat on the stool, the old hat being placed upon my head... It wasn't there for more than two seconds before screaming, "SLYTHERIN!". My eyes widened, instantly locating my brothers shocked faces at the Gryffindor table. Thought it was amusing to note the differences, Percy had gone as white as a ghost, the twins seeming shocked but accepting... while Ron on the other hand, was head in the face and seriously pissed off looking. His eyes throwing daggers as me as though I was some ugly unknown creature. I knew how much my brother hated Slytherin.

I made my way towards my now cheering table and settles in beside two girls that seemed safe enough. We introduced myself as they welcomed me to the table, the hazel eyed girl telling me she was called Hazel Thymes, of which I couldn't help smiling at; and the other red-headed girl to my right telling me to call her Erin Sabine. Much like myself, Hazel was average height, though she had greeny-brown eyes not that much different to a cats. Judging from her conversation with Erin, which I quietly listening to as I ate, the food suddenly appearing from nowhere after the headmaster said his little speech of which I didn't really bother to listen to. Hazel was smart and kind, a gentle nature opposed to Erin, who was all fire and confidence. Erin was a tall girl with bright fiery hair to match her personality, unlike Hazel she seemed to be rather sneaky... nearly always up to no good, no doubt.

Hazel lifted her goblet up and smiled "Congrats guys! We made it in! A toast to spending a year with the best of the best, and in the best house in hogwarts!" I smirked raising my goblet to hers to clink, Erin interrupting half way through my motion to excitedly add "Not forgetting a big old castle that's just _begging_ for us to explore it! And a library full of forbidden spells to learn!" Watching the girls laugh, I felt an instant connection. I had found my people.

Joining in, we all laughed, clinked our goblets and generally chatted as we finished until our meal. It wasn't until later as the house perfect led us to our dorms, that we found out the password to our dorm _'Mischief Managed',_ I couldn't help but chuckle to myself silently that night while lying in the bed that was to be mine for the rest of the remaining year. 'What a fitting password... I had a very strong feeling, it sure would be 'mischief managed' indeed. Slytherin common room being found beneath the lake and inside the dungeons, It was warmer than I thought it would be. Everything consisted of silver and green, only the finest of things to be found yet still respectable. Snuggling down beneath the warm silk green sheets of my new bed, I fell asleep to the soft washing of the water. I was home, at last.


End file.
